Pvz3: around the world
Pvz3:around the world is a fan made game made by FrazFabulous26 , the story is...Zomboss realises suburbia is not enough land to rule , so he plans on taking over the universe , a bit of a stretch but...well...he's the bad guy , so anyway , the plants have to travel all over the universe to stop zomboss, meanwhile , both sides meet new and old friends and foes. worlds: Frontyard:''basically the same as Pvz1 ''The clouds:''some plants are too heavy to be planted (Wall nuts , Tall nuts etc) so zombies fly with balloons (gargs use jet engines) so if you want to plant heavy plants , you need to use hover pots ''Broken Bridge:''Occasionally , planks will fling off the bridge , getting rid of ALL plants and zombies in that column , and giving less space to plant, and zombies fly over the gaps. ''Undergrave:'''It's VERY dark down there , so you need to use planterns, AND SUN DOESN'T FALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* ' ''Tile trouble:There are random mechanical tiles with arrows that point in directions , purple tiles benefit Zombies , and there is a plant that turns purple tiles into green tiles , but green tiles only face backwards ,making zombies slower , The front facing purple tile will make zombies faster , up and Down make them go up and down , backwards purple tiles shoot them off the lawn...and replace them with a stronger zombie (None of these work with Gargantuars) ''BIGGER BANG:Zomboss travels back to the Big Bang , but as we all probably know , penny is a time machine , so the cool thing about this world is that volcanoes erupt randomly and scorch tiles temporarily. 'Canada:There are loads of pine trees you can't plant on , they can be destroyed by Cumberjacks ''London:''It's raining , so there are Puddles that can't be planted on , but make zombies temporarily faster , also there's lightning , yay? ''Shipwreck of doom:''You need water plants , lots of friggin' water plants. ''Journey back to land:''a tad like pirate seas from pvz2 , but with 2 ships , and a gap between the ships. ''Z-Tech Factory:''Has portals and only 5 levels , the levels are challenging and have 3 waves each , level 5 is a battle with factory claws. ''Problematic Paris:''Plants can turn in to mime plants who do no damage ''Jungle of trees'N'stuff:''Occasionally, zombies will ride in on vines and land over some defenses ''Rampid Russia:''It's cold here, Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ''Aviation attack!:''Basically sky city from pvz2 Chinese but with new zombies and zombies eat your brains instead of destroying your base. ''Reverse Land:''You plant zombies, Plants eat your brains, you get sun from killing plants, you start with 300 Brains and plant food is brain food, !LASREVER LATOT ''Dangerous dump:''There is rubbish bins (Trash cans) that act like graves, they can turn into trash can zombies at any second though, watch out! ''Moon base Z:'''''Has 5 challenging 3 wave levels like Z tech factory, but all zombies fly and plants may be destroyed by asteroids